


A Light Between Us

by Satsuki_DearBoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mignon, Se passe après l'épisode 12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_DearBoy/pseuds/Satsuki_DearBoy
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la finale du Grand Prix gagnée par Yurio."Une silhouette dansait sur la glace, au rythme de la musique qui était jouée.Seule, elle dansait inlassablement."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir et surtout bonne nuit. Je poste ça, il est 3:20 et je ferai mieux d'aller dormir :')
> 
> Mon premier travail sur ce site et un premier écrit depuis des années (au moins 7 ans).  
> Yuri!!!on ICE ne veut absolument pas quitter mon esprit, encore plus depuis que c'est terminé *entame sa 2ème boîte de Kleenex*  
> Surtout...le Viktuuri. Omg ces deux-là sont tellement adorables ensemble !
> 
> J'arrête de vous retenir, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !

Une silhouette dansait sur la glace, au rythme de la musique qui était jouée.  
Seule, elle dansait inlassablement.

＊ • ＊ • ＊ • ＊ • ＊ • ＊

Pendant longtemps, Viktor Nikiforov avait toujours souhaité impressionner son public. Prestations de plus en plus techniques et spectaculaires, toujours plus d'émotion, et il en passe. Cette année, le quintuple vainqueur du Grand Prix cherchait encore de quoi épater son public, mais avant tout, ses fans. Cependant, il devait bien le reconnaître, il avait beau se torturer l'esprit à imaginer de nouvelles chorégraphies, rien ne satisfaisait ses goûts.  
Il avait un sentiment au fond de lui, sur lequel il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre de mot, et qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Cela fait maintenant un an que ça dure. Et pour la énième fois, il devait participer à ce banquet organisé lors de la finale du Grand Prix. Ça ne l'avait jamais enchanté de participer à ces soirées où il devait répondre aux cent et une questions des invités présents, et où il fallait relativement bien se tenir devant tout le gratin de la société. Yakov l'avait appelé pour lui dire de se dépêcher, avec son tact habituel, et Viktor Nikiforov allait maintenant passer sa pire soirée annuelle.

Il était à peine arrivé que déjà, une bonne dizaine de personnes attendaient avec des questions à lui poser sur le futur de sa carrière, ses prochaines performances, ses impressions et plus encore. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller saluer ses amis patineurs que déjà, Yakov le traînait pour répondre aux journalistes. À chaque banquet c'était les mêmes questions, les mêmes réponses, sans aucune surprise. Des questions professionnelles, "Avez-vous déjà pensé à un nouveau programme pour la prochaine saison ?", "Votre carrière est à son paroxysme, combien de temps voulez-vous encore continuer ?", aux questions les plus intimes "Des rumeurs disent que vous avec une petite-amie, le confirmez-vous ?", plus rien n'était surprenant. Enfin...ce n'était pas sans compter la présence d'un certain patineur asiatique dans cette salle, mais Viktor allait bien vite s'en rendre compte.

Seulement deux heures et demies étaient passées et enfin, il avait pu se libérer des nuisances. Il avait profité qu'une jeune journaliste -sûrement inexpérimentée- pose mal une question du point de vue de Yakov. Ce dernier est alors parti dans un interminable monologue et Viktor avait donc saisi cette occasion pour s'échapper. Maintenant, il pouvait retrouver tous les autres patineurs : Yuri toujours en train de râler, JJ et sa pose habituelle, Georgi en train de se morfondre sur son téléphone et Chris, une de ses plus grandes amitiés.  
La soirée était plus qu'interminable et profondément ennuyante pour Viktor, et cela, Chris l'avait bien remarqué. Alors il décida de lui montrer quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention quelques minutes plus tôt. Viktor regarda dans la direction que montrait Chris, et il s'aperçut qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir de jais était seul à une des tables installées, avec plus d'une dizaine de coupe de champagne entassées les unes auprès des autres. Il se souvenait de ce garçon, c'était le Japonais qui avait fini dernier de la finale. Son prénom... Yuuri ? Yuuri Ka...Kaduki ? Non, il ne savait plus.  
Chris et Viktor observaient Yuuri depuis maintenant bien 5 minutes et la dizaine de coupes qu'il y avait auparavant s'était transformée en quinzaine. La suite de la soirée fut bien plus amusante et le banquet finit par être le plus merveilleux que le champion du monde n'ait jamais vécu.

Viktor se réveilla d'un long sommeil, d'un long rêve plongé dans ses souvenirs.  
Qui aurait cru que ce garçon aurait pu changer le cours de sa carrière et le faire évoluer comme il est désormais ? Il n'y a pas assez de merci, de spasiba, qui existent pour le lui dire. Grâce à un certain Katsuki Yuuri, il avait pu trouver une nouvelle force en lui pour faire oublier ce sentiment sur lequel il n'avait jamais pu mettre un mot jusque là, l'ennui. L'ennui de ne plus savoir quoi inventer, l'ennui de ne plus créer la surprise, l'ennui de se faire dire le résultat avant d'avoir combattu.

Après le Gala de fin du Grand Prix Final, où Yurio a gagné la médaille d'or et où son Yuuri avait obtenu la médaille d'argent, Viktor était retourné à St-Pétersbourg. D'un commun accord avec Yuuri, ils s'étaient proposés d'aller se ressourcer chacun dans leur pays d'origine, avant d'envisager leur futur ensemble.  
Après sa pause d'un an dans sa carrière de patineur professionnelle, dans laquelle il s'était donné corps et âme pour être le meilleur coach pour Yuuri, il avait décidé de revenir sur le devant de la scène. En tant que patineur, et en tant que coach. Mais il devait encore discuter avec son lyubovnik, parce que Viktor n'arriverait jamais à emmener Yakov jusqu'au Japon et jusqu'à Hasetsu... La seule solution serait qu'il vienne habiter dans cette ville.  
Ça faisait déjà presque 1 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et ça manquait terriblement à Viktor de ne plus pouvoir prendre dans ses bras son katsudon préféré quand il le voulait... Déjà que Yuuri était têtu avec ce mariage, il a affirmé qu'il ne voudra bien le faire seulement quand il aura eu la médaille d'or, et ça avait légèrement fait bouder notre cher quintuple médaillé d'or.

Il allait déjà être presque 15:00 et Viktor n'avait pas la force de sortir de son lit, à moins qu'on ne vienne perturber ses plans de la journée.  
Viktor vivait dans un appartement modeste mais aux pièces assez spacieuses, au cinquième étage d'un immeuble. Une poignée de gens seulement savent où il habite. Il aime bien cet appartement, c'est un peu comme son havre de paix. L'appartement était composé d'une grande pièce principale avec le salon et la cuisine. Il y avait peu de décorations mais énormément de livres, tous rangés dans des grandes bibliothèques. La cuisine semblait neuve et inutilisée. Il doit bien avouer qu'il cuisine peu parce qu'une bonne partie de son temps, il le passe à l'étranger. L'ensemble donnait une atmosphère vraiment chaleureuse. Il y avait aussi une grande chambre, composée d'un lit double et d'un grand dressing, pour ranger le nombre incalculable de vêtements qu'il ramenait d'un peu partout dans le monde. Il avait d'ailleurs pu garder le yukata qu'on lui avait offert lors de son séjour à Hasetsu, et il l'avait gardé bien précieusement. La dernière pièce était la salle de bain, tout aussi spacieuse que la chambre, il y avait une douche, une toilette et une baignoire dans laquelle il était bon d'y détendre ses muscles.

On sonna à la porte de son appartement. Qui pouvait bien le déranger en plein après-midi ? Yurio ? Non, il est chez son grand-père. Yakov ? Pourtant, Viktor a bien précisé qu'il voulait un mois de vacances...  
Il finit par se lever, les cheveux ébouriffés et son corps toujours un peu endoloris par le sommeil. Quand il ouvra la porte, il fut accueilli par une étreinte fraîche et un tadaima, un mot qu'il avait appris à Hasetsu et que les Japonais utilisent quand ils rentrent chez eux. Quand il prit enfin conscience de qui était cette tête noire, aux yeux marrons et avec des lunettes bleues, enfouie dans son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom. Yuuri !  
Les yeux bleus de Viktor étaient remplis de questions mais Yuuri l'arrêta vite. Il était surpris, Yuuri tenait désormais fermement ses épaules et avait ce regard rempli d'assurance et de détermination : "Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'emménage dans ton appartement à partir d'aujourd'hui !"  
Alors ça, il ne s'y était franchement pas préparé, à tel point que ses joues ont chauffé quand il lui a déclaré ça. Viktor l'enlaça alors dans ses bras, et, comme si Yuuri venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait crié, toute son assurance était retombée à plat. Ses joues étaient toutes cramoisies et il se serait sûrement caché au fond d'un trou. Il voulait néanmoins rajouter quelque chose qui le rendait rouge avant même de l'avoir dit : "Hm... Mes...mes parents changent un peu le onsen et...et...hum... Du coup...je me retrouve dans la pièce que tu occupais à Hasetsu et...c'est....c'est fort grand pour moi tout seul alors...alors si un jour t-tu veux revenir, tu es le bienvenu..."  
Yuuri était mort d'embarras, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas le seul à être rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Yuuri lui avait tellement manqué et jamais, il ne finirait de le surprendre, à tel point qu'il voulait désormais le lui rendre. Il leva la tête de Yuri et lui offra le plus doux des baisers.  
Leur nouvelle vie ensemble allait commencer.

＊ • ＊ • ＊ • ＊ • ＊ • ＊

Une silhouette dansait sur la glace, au rythme de la musique qui était jouée.  
Une autre silhouette fit son apparition et, ensemble, elles dansaient sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter ni se fatiguer.

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^
> 
> Je ne sais pas si je vais poster énormément, sachant que je n'écris vraiment pas beaucoup mais soyez sûrs que je vais lire les 3/4 des fanfics Yuri!!on ICE xDD


End file.
